User blog:Vincent Ly/Color-coded Female Octet: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink and Black
Red Bloosom 2016.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Ranma mujer render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko Chan) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) Karen (Frosty the Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) 8aafa9416439c92416b6affabd6ba62d--pastel.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee series) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-1.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) May Anime Artwork.png|May (Pokemon franchise) Natsumi Hinata S2 artwork.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) Sailor mars crystal render by luna ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Mai shiranui snk heroines by topdog4815 dckecg7-pre.png|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl (DC Universe) Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn (Marvel Universe)) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Scarlet Witch Portrait Art.png|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Universe) Claire Redfield.jpg|Claire Redfield (Resident Evil series) Dragon ball gt pan v 10 by krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball GT) Character Amitie PuyoPuyoeSports.png|Amitie (Puyo Puyo series) Momoko Akatsusumi-Hyper Blossom.png|Hyper Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls Z) Farah Profile Render-1-.png|Princess Farah (Prince of Persia series) Polly Esther.png|Pururun/Polly Esther (Kyatto Ninden Teyandee/Samurai Pizza Cats) Orange Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Velma 1.png|Velma (Scooby-Doo franchise) Xiaoyu-6.jpg|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) Sailor venus crystal render by luna ris-d7gg6ya.png|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Imageedit 1 7569095429.gif|Starfire (DC Universe) Xiaoqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Xiao Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Yellow Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon franchise) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure 01) Trini Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) ShenhuaInfobox3.png|Shenhua Ling (Shenmue series) April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Green Buttercup 2016.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Kim Possible.png|Kim Possible Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Kuki.jpg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Sailor jupiter crystal render by luna ris-d7gg7mf.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Casi Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Casi (Ape Escape) Cammyclean.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter series) Jade MK11.png|Jade (Mortal Kombat series) OrchidRender2 zps59d82203.png|Black Orchid (Killer Instinct series) Princess Fiona Human.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek franchise) Yueying Artwork (DW9).png|Huang Yueying (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Xingcai Artwork (DW9).png|Xingcai (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Jade bge.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good and Evil) Barbara infobox.png|Barbara (Rayman series) Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|Rogue (Marvel Universe) Kameo 2.jpeg|Kameo (Kaemo: Elements of Power) Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz).jpg|Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) Picture of Pidge in Paladin's Uniform.png|Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Frankie-0.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Leni.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Bao Sanniang Artwork (DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Talwyn.png|Talwyn Apogee (Ratchet & Clank series) Blue Bubbles 2016.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon Chun-liclean.png|Chin-Li (Street Fighter series) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Gwen original.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Sailor mercury crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8fp.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) DOA5 Pai Render.png|Pai Chan (Dead or Alive series) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) FionnaAT.png|Fiona Mertens (Adventure Time) 339px-Asuka Kazama - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Kitana mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Jill REV.png|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) Puyo.jpg|Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo series) Aqua1.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) Purple Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention!) Daphne Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Raven render.png|Raven (DC Universe) Keira Hagai promo render from The Precursor Legacy.png|Keira Hagai (Jak annd Daxter series) Maggie's buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers series) Nina Williams - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Nina Willaims (Tekken series) Pink Team Sonic Racing Amy no car.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) PeachSSBU.png|Princess Peach (Mario franchise) Wedding Peach Fighting Form.jpg|Momoko Hanasaki (Wedding Peach) Atomic Betty.png|Atomic Betty Sailor Mini Moon set.jpg|Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon series) Arcee G1.jpg|Arcee (Transformers G1) Lolo022.jpg|Lolo (Klonoa series) Amu Hinamori.png|Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara) Unikitty.png|Unikitty (The Lego Movie franchise) Yumi.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Tumblr oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1 1280.png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Diaochan Artwork (DW9).png|Diao Chan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Roll Officialartbn1.jpg|Roll.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network series) Beauty.gif|Beauty (Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo) FFXIII-Lightning CG.png|Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) Black & White Black Widow-086.png|Black Widow (Marvel Universe) Lu Lingqi Artwork (DW9).png|Lu Lingqi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Bayonetta SSBU.png|Bayonetta (character) Category:Blog posts